The present invention relates generally to communication between an automotive vehicle and a home and more particularly to communication between an automotive vehicle and a home that is based upon the vehicle being outbound or homebound.
Home automation systems are well known within the art. These systems provide programmable control over devices such as home security systems, environmental control systems, water heaters, lighting and other appliances. It is known that such home automation systems may be used to start, stop, or alter the operation of such devices at scheduled times throughout a daily, weekly, or monthly schedule. It is known that the status or schedule of such devices may be altered through a user interface or programmable controller located within the house. Human beings, however, by their nature do not live their lives by rigid schedules. Therefore, interaction with the user interface may be required frequently. In addition, it is preferable to have user interfaces that are as convenient and simplistic as possible. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a user interface for such home automation systems that accommodates the erratic schedules of normal life while providing as convenient and simplistic an interface as possible.
One known convenient and simplistic interface that accommodates differing schedules is an electrically powered garage door opener. They are commonly remotely actuated by means of a radio frequency transmitter. The control signal typically has a carrier frequency and a control code such that the garage door opening mechanism will only respond to the associated remote control. Systems are also known that control lights or household appliances by use of a radio frequency control system. It is known that such systems may be combined such that a single remote control may be used to activate the electrically powered garage door as well as activate lights or other household appliances. These systems, although simplistic and convenient, do not provide the range of control present in known home automation system interfaces. In addition, the limited control they provide is premised upon the presence of an electric garage door opener. It would be highly desirable to have a device that retained the convenience and simplicity of known electric garage door opener remote controls while providing the range of control provided by home automation system interfaces. In addition, it would be desirable for such a device to work independently of the existence of an electric garage door.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interface for a home automation system that provides simplicity of use similar to remote garage door openers while additionally providing the range of control found in known home automation system interfaces.
In accordance with the objects of this invention a homebound/outbound feature for automotive applications is provided. The homebound/outbound feature includes an outbound control element and a homebound control element that are positioned within an automobile. Both the outbound control element and the homebound control element have an active setting and an inactive setting.
When the outbound control element is in its active setting a signal is sent from the automobile to a home automation system. The signal sent to the home automation system activates an outbound setting within the home automation system. When the homebound control element is in its active setting a signal is sent from the automobile to the home automation system that activates a homebound setting within the home automation system.
The homebound/outbound feature further includes a display element positioned within the automobile. The display element is in communication with the home automation system. The display element displays the status of settings within the home automation system.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.